<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Discoveries by Eucalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068781">Summer Discoveries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie'>Eucalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Canon Divergence, Child, Day At The Beach, F/M, First time at the beach, Happy Child, Happy parents too, Summer, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabbled, written for the "Summer" Prompt ~</p><p>First time at the beach for their little girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmy Altava &amp; Hershel Layton &amp; Original Character, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie was two when she first went to the beach. The feeling of the waves sliping between her toes made her giggle, as she holg both her parents' hands, still needing help to properly walk in the sand.</p><p>It was Hershel's idea to go to the beach today. Gressenheller was closed during summer holidays and he wanted to spend time with his family on such a sunny day. Fortunately, the beach was still quite empty, making them the only ones around.</p><p>Emmy has found a calm spot near the shore, where they can watch their little girl and relaxing. She quickly set their stuff before lifting her daughter and heading to the sea. The cute dress-like swimsuit Lizzie was wearing floated in the water, making her giggle as she tried to grip it. Holding her close to her, Emmy began walking on the sea, chatting with her.</p><p>Hershel picked up Lizzie's beach toys out of their bag while watching them with a bright smile on his face. Seeing his two girls, enjoying the fresh water and laughing together as Lizzie clapped the waves with her little hands, made him happier then ever.</p><p>After setting up all the toys, he headed to the water to join her in their euphoria.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>